thewalkingdeadtvfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Karl Makinen
Sternzeichen Sagittarius Körpergröße 1,88 m Filmographie *The Last (Short) (post-production) ... Chris Cain (2017) *Twin Peaks (TV Series) ... Inspector Randy Hollister (2017) *DCS (TV Series) ... Alloway (2017) *The Walking Dead (TV Series) ... Richard (2016-2017) *Local Peasant's (Video short) ... Whiskey Dickel (2016) *Thirst ... Burt Goodman (2015) *How to Get Away with Murder (TV Series) ... Paul Lombardo (2015) *Let's Kill Ward's Wife ... Police Officer 1 (2014) *The Mentalist (TV Series) ... Christon Phelps (2014) *Hawaii Five-0 (TV Series) ... Jack Anderson (2014) *Navy CIS: L.A. (TV Series) ... Navy Command Master Chief Petty Officer (2012) *Vegas (TV Series) ... Lou Massey (2012) *Criminal Minds (TV Series) ... Blake Wells (2011) *After Lately (TV Series) ... Botox Doctor (2011) *Río de oro ... Peter Glanton (2010) *Memphis Beat (TV Series) ... Jerry Bugner (2010) *Lie to Me (TV Series) ... Nick (2010) *Cold Case - Kein Opfer ist je vergessen (TV Series) ... Roy Easton '10 (2010) *Desperate Housewives (TV Series) ... Detective Furst (2009-2010) *Monk (TV Series) ... Xavier Danko (2009) *Unter Bauern ... GI John (2009) *The Closer (TV Series) ... Mr. Whitner (2009) *Taras Welten (TV Series) ... David Bell (2009) *Raising the Bar (TV Series) ... Ray Crawford (2008) *The Human Contract ... Tony (2008) *CSI: Vegas (TV Series) ... Kyle Planck (2008) *Prison Break (TV Series) ... Derek Sweeney (2007-2008) *Shark (TV Series) ... Captain Joe Stevens (2007) *John from Cincinnati (TV Series) ...Mr. Nolan (2007) *Zeit der Sehnsucht (TV Series) ... Charlie (2007) *Bones - Die Knochenjägerin (TV Series) ... Frank Frankie Daniels (2006) *CSI: Miami (TV Series) ... Allen Parker (2006) *Without a Trace - Spurlos verschwunden (TV Series) ... Ted Jordano (2006) *The Unit - Eine Frage der Ehre (TV Series) ... Coots (2006) *Navy CIS (TV Series) ... Staff Sergeant James Dawson (2006) *Charmed - Zauberhafte Hexen (TV Series) ... Nick Edwards (2006) *Blind Justice - Ermittler mit geschärften Sinnen (TV Series) ... Bo 'Midnight' Matherson (2005) *New York Cops - NYPD Blue (TV Series) ... Nathan Creek / Jimmy Clayton (1994-2006) *Polizeibericht Los Angeles (TV Series) ... Greg Larson (2004) *Deadlines ... United Press journalist (2004) *Haus aus Sand und Nebel ... Officer at End (2003) *Six Feet Under - Gestorben wird immer (TV Series) ... Abusive Husband (2002) *Philly (TV Series) ... Ralph Coogan (2002) *Britney, Baby, One More Time ... Andy Robbins (2002) *Für alle Fälle Amy (TV Series) ... Rick Searle (2001) *Plötzlich Prinzessin! ... Climbing Manager Schiavone (2001) *Joe Dreck ... Cop at Bridge (2001) *V.I.P. - Die Bodyguards (TV Series) ... Gant / David (2000) *Thirteen Days ... Young FBI Agent (2000) *Finding McQueen (Short) ... Shooter (1999) *Houdini - Flirt mit dem Tod (TV Movie) ... Jim Collins (1998) *Brooklyn South (TV Series) ... Tommy Lang (1997) *Fletchers Visionen ... CIA Agent (1997) *Die Jagd nach dem Baby (TV Movie) ... Robert Hammack (1997) *Not Again! ... Guy at Pool (1996) *Lucky Punch ... Passe-Partout (1996) *Crazy Horse (TV Movie) ... Lieutenant Jesse M. Lee (1996) *Race Against Time: The Search for Sarah (TV Movie) ... Chris Prince (1996) *Picket Fences - Tatort Gartenzaun (TV Series) ... Deputy Peters *Ice Cream Man ... Jacob Spodak (1995) *The Girl I Want ... Bully 1 (1990) Producer *Local Peasant's (Video short) (producer) (2016) *Deadlines (producer) (2004) *The Bottom Line (Short) (producer) (2003) Himself *Talking Dead (TV Series) ... Himself - Guest (2017) Auftritte in den "The Walking Dead"-Folgen 2017 - Bury Me Here (2017) ... Richard - New Best Friends (2017) ... Richard - Rock in the Road (2017) ... Richard 2016 - Hearts Still Beating (2016) ... Richard - The Well (2016) ... Richard